galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: Year 4999
NOT CANON 4999 Years ago (Terran Year 2140 ) In the year 2140 The United Earth , Saran Kingdom , Pan Saran Empire and Ult formed the United Stars of the Galaxy. A nice Garden world in Ult space was chosen and renamed Pluribus Unum (The Terran name won the naming contest and it meant: From many, one. An old Terran phrase that fit the new Union quite well.) and the new Gouvernment established that had juristiction over all member space. The new gouvernment would not interfere in local matters, but uphold a catalog of Federal laws and regulations. Defense and Military was placed in the control of the United Stars Navy. A original Terran technology unknown to any other civilization at that time was the Trans Dim Radio. A communication medium that allowed almost instantaneous communication even over great distances. Scholars and Scoial sicentist commonly agree that it was this unrestricted data and communication exchange between all members and individuals of the new Organization that truly bonded it. Even remote Colonies did not feel cut off the main worlds. News and entertainment traveled to every corner of the United Stars space. The new United Stars gouvernment also stressed the importance of unrestricted travel within his borders. The heavily subsidized Space Bus system was put in place. While Space bus travel is everything but luxurious or very compfortable, it is affordable for every citizen. Grand children could visit their grandparents, Students could travel and simply “see” the Universe and participate in Cultural Exchange. This integrated even the Non humanoid Ult better than anyone expected. In 2162 a Terran Explorer ship assisted a Klack Ship in distress and saved a Queens larvae in the process. The Klack at first where hostile to any intruder in their space, but the selfless act of the Terran crew was received very positivley by the Klack. (through their queen Each Klack individual can share and expereince the emotions and experiences of any other Klack) The Queen granted the Explorer landing permit on Klack nest. It was the first ever non Klack beings that set foot on a Klack controlled world. The queen allowed the terran Explorer sicentists unprecedented access to their culture. The Explorer ship and its crew remained on Klack Nest for 1 year collecting and exchanging sicence and cultural knowledge. The Captain of the USS Perseus Eugene Holloway developed a true and deep friendship with the Klack queen herself. He resigned his commision, turned command to his First Officer and remained on Klack Nest. While biologically incompatible the queen choose Eugene as her first mate. The Klack Hegemony joined the United Stars in 2163 and almost the entire Coreward sector was added to the United Stars Territory. The addition of the highly developed and incredible numerous Klack to the United Stars strengthend the United Stars substantially. The Kermac now felt seriously threatened, their dreams of one day controlling the entire Galaxy became more and more unrealistic. Tensions between the United Stars and the Kermac. The Kermac and their vasal species, the Galactic Conglomerate attacked a United Stars Colony in 2169 and with orbital bombardement killed every colonist. They added a sharp note warning anyone from trespassing in their space. United Stars Fleets retaliated by attacking a dozen GC worlds and engaging GC ships. The Second Galactic War had started. Among the most dangerous vasal species of the GC where the X101’s (Ex one oh ones). A mysterious civilization of Android machine beings. Their battle ships superior to United Stars technology won several key battles for the GC and it looked grim for the Union. In a daring cloak and Dagger operation a special forces commando secretly landed on the X101 homeworld.( It was the first use of Orbital Paratroopers) The Commando penetrated Superior Machine, a Bio-positronic artificial Intelligence that controlled the X101 with the intent to destroy it and thus rendering the X101 helpless. But Commander Aaron Mendel established direct contact with Superior Machine. It turned out that the X1o1 welcomed the Kermac friendly and openly, believing the Kermac where identical with the Makers. (The biological humanoid species that built Superior Machine and vanished) the Kermac had put a suicide device at the Ego Centrer of the AI and threatened to activate it if the AI would not do their bidding. Mendel was able to deactivate and remove the device. The fact that Mendel was a Stellaris and superficially looked very similar to X1o1’s (the very reason he was choosen for that mission) made the AI now believe Mendel was a Maker. Mendel downloaded the entire United Stars History into and assured the Machine that he was not a Maker, but that he wanted the Machine to be free to make its own decissions.(To this day the X101 believe Mendel was a Maker and now worship him as a god) The X101 where indeed artifical beings but not like any robot or android of United Stars technology. The X101 had biological component positronics and each member was an individual with emotions, feelings , fears and different traits. A humanoid species perhaps the Mythor or the Dark Ones had built the original Superior Machine and abandoned it. The Machine continued to develop on its own and by controlling manufacturing-plants created new android generations, with new designs for each generation. The machines had developed far beyond their original design and they had little in common with machines in use with the United Stars or any other known species. The X101s joined the United Stars as full member and attacked the Kermac with great anger. The X101 where the CG most powerful asset but not their only warrior species, the loss of the X101 was a severe blow. The Kermac asked the Saresii to mediate and ask what conditions the United Stars would accept in return for a cease fire and a peace resolution. The United Stars military, especially Admiral Richard Stahl voiced his oppinion openly to disregard any negotiations and press on, the Kermac where clearly loosing, and rid the Galaxy of the Kermac once and for all. But continued war would have cost many more lives on boths sides. The Kermac where defeated not beaten others countered and the Senators at Pluribus Unum decided to hear the proposal. A peace agreement was reached, new borders drawn and the war ended in 2189, 20 years after it had started. A new President had been elected and she criticized Admiral Stahl for speaking openly for war, called him an old war mongerer and forced him to resign from the Navy. Admiral Stahl was one of the 200 the Guardian had choosen and immortal. Although Stahl was very popular, the general population of the United Stars was glad the war was over and not many objected. Stahl and a handfull of his closest officers and friends disapeared both from the puplic eye and literally. Category:Fragments Category:File Depository